InDifference In Us 2012 REMAKE
by PikaPlatinum
Summary: When Shadow unleashes an overpowered Chaos Control, he traveled through dimensions to the real world. He loses his Inhibour rings in the process and has to find them before he goes insane over his new company. ShadowXOC
1. Shadow's Surprising Entrance

"What is _that?_" A male voice gruffly shouted.

"Is that a hedgehog?" Someone asked.

"Look at 'im! He's got weird hair!" A child laughed.

"Oh my, look at his forehead!" One female voice gasped.

"Isn't that someone from Sonic?" Another said in a deeper tone of voice.

Hearing the very familiar name, Shadow opened one of his red eyes to see a large group of humans looking down at him with wide eyes. He could easily sense that most of them were frightened as he sat up. Most of the crowd gasped at him as he did. Humans had circled around him, all in awe as if he had came back from the dead, but he struggled to his feet, feeling weak and light headed.

_What the?_ Shadow glanced at his wrists, knowing that whenever his rings were off long enough, he would be drained of alot of chaos energy. He was suprised to see that his two gold rings had gone.

"Where is my inhibitor rings?" He yelled, causing the crowd to jump away from him. The hedgehog felt a strong pang of pain come from the top of his head. He placed a hand at the spot and felt blood seep into his glove. _I'm injured? I should get out of here_. In an instant, he leapt for the closest building and ran over the roofs of the houses.

Shadow groaned as he finally gave himself a rest on a large building's roof. He felt the blood beginning to dry around his small gash. Scanning his surroundings, he still could not recognise where he was, except the humans that were walking around, oblivious to his presence. Shadow continued to look around him, trying to recall how he had managed to get to such a place.

_Where exactly am I? _he thought, hoping to remember. _All I can remember before causing that uproar is when I was on my mission to destory the force field. And my inhibitor rings have gone missing._

"There he is!" Shadow slightly jumped at the sudden shout from below. Quickly looking down, he saw police and their cars bunched around the building. "Come down and put your hands up!" One of them yelled loudly, holding a large baton in his hand.

_It's the law inforcement. Maybe I can get some infomation and return to headquarters._ He jumped off the building and stood infront of the leading policeman.

But, before he could ask where he was, the policeman shouted at him. "Put your hands up!" He heard some of the idle police mutter to each other as he stayed still.

"He's a strange looking fella, ain't he?"

"Quite short too."

"Must be some guy in a costume."

_Costume? What do they mean, 'costume'? They should know what a mobian looks like. _Come to think about it, he hadn't seen any mobians since he had woken up. Apart from the humans, there was no two legged animal life at all.

"I said, put your hands up, son!" The policeman shouted, holding up a pair of handcuffs. "We'll get that cut seen too."

"Where am I?" Shadow finally spoke out, suprising the police infront of him. They did not reply, still shocked that he was able to talk. "Where am I?" He repeated, hoping atleast one of the men would give him a solid answer.

Sadly, none of them did, instead they began shouting once again for him to up his hands up. Shadow finally had enough and jumped over them, spining in the air as he did. He went into a full sprint before beginning to skate. He picked up the sounds of sirens behind him. The dark hedgehog knew that the police cars would be catching up to him soon. His slowing speed and loss of knowledge of his whereabouts gave them the upper advantage.

_Dammit, I'm going to be captured at this rate!_

"Alright, just the lights and then it's home." Skye sighed deeply, thankful that she was close to home. School had been a hassle as always, but atleast school was finished for the week and she was glad because of it. The brown haired girl pressed the button to the crossing lights and gladly walked across the road when they changed to green.

Skye twitched her ear as she heard sirens approching. She came to a stop in the middle of the pavement and gazed towards the sound and spotted a strangely familiar black creature racing between several different cars and down towards her.

As it got closer, Skye could easily recognise the long black quills with red streaks flowing down all six of them. The human like figure and the narrowed blazing red eyes that seemed to burn. The girl gasped in shock as the figure tripped infront of her and rolled across the ground.

_There is no freaking way that is who I think it is._

Groaning in pain, the spiky creature looked up at her and Skye couldn't hold back her yelp of suprise.

"Shadow?" She spat out, her heart began to race with seer excitment. The hedgehog looked suprised as he got to his feet. The girl quickly gave him a look over. Skye noticed how exhausted he looked compared to his normal appearance. She also saw the small gash that was scored across his forehead and a badly scrapped knee. Despite this, he stood proud and strong.

"You know me?" He panted as he tried to catch his breath, wobbling slightly.

Skye slowly nodded and gulpped, "Yes." Shadow looked over his shoulder and lightly growled under his breath. "Are you getting chased by the police?" He paused as he turned his gaze back to her. "I can help you," she pointed down the street to a two story house. "I live there, you can come with me and have a rest to catch your breath." The black and red hedgehog gave himself a moment to think. He looked as if he was in conflict with himself as he thought until the incoming sound of the police sirens got his attention.

_They'll get him for sure if he's out in the open like this! _Skye then grabbed his thin arm and pelted down the street and turned to push Shadow behind a badly needing cut hedge, hoping that the police did not spot him with her. To her relief, the police cars zoomed down the opposite road, leaving both her and Shadow behind.

The Ultimate Lifeform poked his head out and snarled, "What the hell was that for, girl?" Anger flaring up in his deep red eyes. Skye gave him a snort back.

"I just saved you from the police, Faker! You should be thanking me atleast!" She knew that she had to keep as calm as possible as it might scare him off. Letting out a deep breath, she began again. "Alright, my name is Skye. So, come on then." Twirling on her heel, she began slowly walking towards the building she had pointed at before.

"What?" Shadow flatly asked, brushing himself clean of hedge leaves.

"You're coming, aren't you?" Skye glanced behind her, slowing her steps. "It's not polite to deny a girl's invitation into her house, Shadow." Shadow looked annoyed, along with confusion at what Skye guessed was her knowledge of his existance.

"How do you know me?" He asked as he began to follow her.

Skye felt a wave of anxiety wash over her as he caught up to her, keeping up step by step. "..Best if you ask those kind of questions when we get into the house."

_Talking about home, how are Mum and Dad going to handle this? I need to come up with something and quick!_ One idea came to her head. It was stupid. Really stupid, but it was the only thing she could think of.

"Hey, I have a plan, but I need to carry you," she rasped. "My parents aren't going to like that I'm bringing you into the house." He looked taken back before he narrowed his eyes.

"You must be joking, girl." Skye nervously smiled at him.

"..Or you can just walk in and scare them to death," she laughed, avoiding his glare. "That seems like the better option!" She stopped at a black rusty gate that let out a squeak when she pushed it open. Suddenly, loud barking came from inside the lower part of the building. "And don't worry about that. He's just really excitable."

_That and he might end up hurting Shadow more than he is now. _Skye stood at the entrance door which painted a deep royal blue. A buzzer went off and the two went inside. Skye could feel how uneasy and suspicious Shadow was feeling when they again stopped at a door, this one a bright red with a large white 'A' on the top of it.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Skye muttered, taking in a deep breath when she heard the dog on the other side of the door bark loudly. The door opened and a bulky brindle dog almost flew out and began jumping up at Skye, until he noticed Shadow. The dog leapt up, licking the hedgehog's face. He snarled at the dog before pushing him away.

Her father appeared behind the door with his usual attire of his blue tartan housecoat. He was smiling until he made eye contact with the hedgehog next to his daughter. Shadow simply stared back at him and crossed his arms when the man gasped.

"S-skye?" His eyes darted back to Skye and once again to Shadow.

The girl weakly smirked and rubbed the back of her head. "Hey, Dad. Look who I found."


	2. Looks Like You're Stuck Here

"I can't believe that Shadow the Hedgehog is actually here, alive and breathing!" Her dad happily cheered, smiling widely at the hedgehog. The one in question, tightened clean gauze around his head. Her mother had helped clean his wound and was now sitting in the last armchair; the other being her father's seat. Skye sat close to the mobian, looking him over every line of his being; making sure that he was not just an illusion.

The dark hedgehog glanced up and noticed her directly staring at him. "What are you staring at?" He snapped, narrowing his eyes at her.

_You dummy, I'm looking at you._

"I'm just suprised that you look the exact same as you look in the games." Skye smiled, but before she could say anymore, she stopped herself. Shadow's expression changed from aggitated to slightly shocked.

"Games? What games?" This made the young girl freeze.

_Oh crap._

"Well, I better show you," she stood up with a sigh. "It's better if I show you more than just telling you, I've never been good at explaining things, especially with something this hard." Shadow quickly stood up and followed the human girl as she ushered him into her room. Skye heared her mother call on her dog that seemed to have followed them and he turned away and jumped onto Shadow's seat, sniffing at it curiously.

The room wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. The walls were painted a dull sky blue and the ceiling was a shade of very light grey. A metal framed bunk bed took up a good quarter of the bedroom, which suprisingly did not have a bottom bed, instead it was a free space with a round dark brown seat that closely matched the carpeting and a wooden desk that was connected onto the frame of the bed. It was acompanied by another seat, this one kept the scheme of the bed with it's bottom being made of the same wood as the desk and it's own frame being made of metal.

At the corner of her eye, there was movement within the light blue cage and a small squeak sound. It was her pet guinea pig, named 'Chibi' being curious at the newcomer and jumped up onto his house to have a better look. She saw Shadow having a look at the other rodent, confused at the smaller rodent, which made the girl let out a snort of laughter. Shadow must of never seen such a small rodent before, of course, when would he have had the chance to before?

Skye let out yet another sigh when she sat down on the metal seat and opened the laptop that was sitting on desk, turning it on. This gave the hedgehog a chance to look around her room some more while they waited for the computer to warm up, but he kept still apart from folding his arms next to her, waiting. To any normal person, the hedgehog would have a hostile air to him, but to Skye, he was as awkward as she was in a crowd.

"So, Shadow, how did you get here anyway?" Skye asked, turning to look at him, finding that she was still taller than him, even while sitting. This brought alittle pang of amusement to her, seeing that Shadow was as short as he was thought to be.

"That is something you do not need to know, girl," he growled, seemingly still annoyed at her constant staring. "Now is this going to take long?"

She knew that her face changed into an unamused look when she looked back at her black laptop. The girl typed in her password when the log in screen popped up. "Sorry for asking then," she said sarcastically. "but remember I did save your little behind from the police when you couldn't get away from them." Skye couldn't help the smile of delight that crossed her face after seeing a glint of weakness in his red eyes.

"Shut up." The dark hedgehog snapped at her wide smirk. "Now, are you going to show me whatever you wanted to show me that involved me being within a game?"

Once again, she sighed at him. He wasn't going to be easy to talk too, but that was what she expected out of him. He was Shadow the Hedgehog after all. "Overly protective of yourself as usual."

"Do not talk to me like you know me, dammit!" Shadow finally yelled loudly, his eyes blazing into her own. "I have never once seen you in my life, nor do I want to stay in your presence any longer!"

Skye felt something snap within her and she snarled back, lifting herself from her seat. "Because I do know you, you damn Faker!" She saw him look shocked when she stood up to tower over him. "I know nearly everything about you, Shadow! I was going to be nice and slow with this, but you have to be like this!" Skye could see that he looked more confused than ever. So, she took a long deep breath and sat back down. She could hear her mother and father move in suprise from the two shouting.

_Why did I have to do that for?_ She thought, mentally hitting herself in the face.

"I'll give you what all I can say," she muttered, not looking at him in the eye. "Shadow, you don't exist in this world or atleast you can't for the most part." Skye heard him lightly gasp to himself as she continued. "You are a video game character in this world, much like how a cartoon has little chance of being real in your world."

"But, that is impossible." Shadow sneered, seemingly not believing a word she had been saying. "If I can't be real in this realm, how am I now?"

Skye shook her head. "That's kind of what I was going to ask you or atleast what I asked you before, how did you get here?" She typed something into her laptop and moments later she revealed a infomation page and Shadow flinched when he spotted on just who it was about.

Him.

It was all about him.

Skye felt bad for the hedgehog as he stood frozen in shock before she started to read the first paragraph aloud to him. "Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform. Shadow was created on the once secret space colony ARK by Professor Gerald Robotnik. He has the natural ability to use 'Chaos Control', an ability to manipulate both time and space. Before being in supended animation for over fifty years, he lived on the ARK with Professor Gerald and his granddaughter, Ma-"

"Stop." The hedgehog said, signaling her with his hand. "Just stop." He looked strange, almost pale looking. She couldn't blame him though. She would feel the exact same if she found herself in a different world and finding out that she did not exist in said world.

"Do you feel alright, Shadow?" Skye did feel extremely upset for him as he brought his hand up to his face and groaned to himself, being careful not to pull at his bandages.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" He asked into his hand. "Are you going to use it to your advantage against me?"

The teenager raised an eyebrow at him. "Why would I do that? You look as if you couldn't take much more of any of this, so why should I put it against you?" That's when she spotted that his rings were not placed around both of his wrists. "And where are your inhibitor rings?"

Shadow didn't look like he wanted to be questioned as he glanced downward. "I must have lost them when I came here."

"How did you manage to get here anyway?" Skye was curious, but nearly anyone would be curious on how their best game character had came to be in their world of being. She also offered him to sit in her brown chair and he simply sat down, not uttering a thanks.

"I had Chaos Controlled during a fight," he began, remembering the events before he had transported to this strange new world. "I was on a mission from GUN to destory a forcefield around Doctor Eggman's base." Skye felt utter joy as he continued. He was actually trusting her with such important infomation! "You can understand what I am talking about, can't you?"

"Y-yeah." She nodded eagerly.

"I got into a fight with a number of security robots during the way and I-" He stopped himself from going on as if he just finally recalled what had happened to him. "I took off my inhibitor rings and performed Chaos Blast to destroy them, but I must have used Chaos Control instead. How could I of made such a mistake?" Shadow muttered the last sentence.

"Maybe, it's because of you using most of your strength into it. I mean, you managed to Chaos Control the ARK back into safe orbit when your super with Sonic!" Shadow looked as if he was quickly getting used to her strange personality.

But, Skye couldn't guess iwhich/i Shadow this was. She knew that he was not from the Sonic X universe as GUN did not exist on that version of Mobius.

_This is either his game or archie canon,_ she thought, taking off her shoes to give some relief to her feet. _But, how do I find out which one he belongs to?_

"Seems reasonable, but how could I cross dimensions without the help of any Chaos Emeralds?"

Skye crossed her leg over the other. "Don't ask me about that sort of stuff. That is too hard for me to comprehend most of the time. Dimension jumping that is, not with Chaos Control. I know alot about that." She leaned forward slightly towards him. "So, if I may ask," This got his attention and he glanced up at her. "In this universe, there are different ones of yours."

Shadow straightened himself up in the chair. "What does that mean?" It sounded more like a command than a question.

"Right, you see this," she picked up a comic book, featuring Shadow on the front with Sonic and Rouge back to back with lasers, ready to fire at them.. The title of the comic said 'Sonic Universe' in large writing. "This is you in the Archie canon or atleast, that's what I call it." She handed the thin book to him to examine.

"Archie canon? What is that?" Shadow asked, still looking over the comic curiously.

"Canon means the true path of that world or it's something like that."

"I see.." He looked deep in thought, giving her the comic back.

All of a sudden, a thought raced into the girl's head. That's it! She could ask him that!

"Hey, you do know who Black Doom is, don't you?" She could tell he was actually suprised by her, but he gave a small 'hmph'.

"You know about him?"

"Of course, as I said before I know everything and anything about you, Shadow!" She smiled at him, feeling alittle proud of herself and that was very rare for her.

_Alright, that narrows it down to his game or Archie canon!_

"I must admit, girl, you have got quite alot of infomation in that head of yours." Shadow said, giving his slightly stained gauze a weak rub. "Not many know of his name." He crossed his arms once again. "What else do you know?"

Skye happily went on, but it seemed like it was for his amusement. "Black Doom is the leader of the Black Arms and you were created with his blood, so technically you are his son." She slurred when she noticed his change of expression.

He took in a slow breath before he spoke. "You ido/i everything about me..." She could of sworn that the hedgehog shivered slightly.

"Please don't be so discouraged, Shadow. I won't say anymore if you're going to be upset by it." He gave her a worried glance. "I know," she stood up and signalled to her seat with a hand. "You can have a look for yourself."

"Skye, you better come see this!" Skye's father shouted through the next room. Both Skye and Shadow did not move as the hedgehog skimmed through the infomation page about himself. Skye watched him react to the page as he found infomation that he thought was completely secert. "It's about Shadow!"

That caught the two's attention, bringing the both of them to their feet and run into the main room to see both of Skye's parents staring at the large television infront of them as it revealed shown a female reporter sitting a large desk, holding a wad of paper and an odd picture behind her. The picture was a blurry and out of focus black and red shape on a building's roof.

"Our story tonight, 'Is fiction becoming a reality'? " She began, the picture changing into a video clip. "As you can see, this creature is able to jump long distances with ease and run faster than a motorcar or even skate as the movement of the creature shows that it atleast has the ability to with whatever it is wearing on it's feet."

The video shown just that. The 'creature' lept from building to building, trying to get away from the people below it and ran off, only beginning to skate as the tape finished. "Eye witnesses say that it is fictional gaming character, Shadow the Hedgehog, but police have still not sure if it is. and if this being is considered dangerous." A clear picture of Shadow had been revealed behind her as she spoke his name. Skye gulpped hard, her throat turning dry as the reporter ended with, "Police are in need of infomation on 'Shadow', so if you have any infomation on 'Shadow', please go to your local station and give any details there. This has been STV news, signing off."

This left the four in dead silence, especially Shadow. He collapsed onto the floor, landing on his behind with a hard 'thud'.

"Shadow!" Skye kneeled down next to him, frightened for his wellbeing. "You okay?" Suddenly, Shadow threw his arm at her, nearly hitting her in the face as she quickly dodged it.

"Hey! Leave my daughter alone!" Skye's mother ran up and fell between her daughter and the hedgehog, who was slowly getting up. Skye glanced over at her father, his face plastered with fright. Her mother looked at her, she could tell she was also scared. They both knew what Shadow was capable of, especially if he was angered enough. "Get out of here, you-"

"Don't!" Skye shouted, letting out a small whine of fear. "Don't kick him out, Mum!"

"That thing is dangerous, Skye! It's a wanted criminal!"

"He isn't dangerous!" Skye spat back, feeling her anger rising. "And he's not a criminal! He hasn't done anything wrong and look at his wrists!" She pointed at the frozen hedgehog. "His inhibitor rings aren't on, so he isn't as strong as he normally would be! Besides, he's trapped here," she gasped, shooting a glare at her mother as she got up and stood infront of Shadow, guarding him from her own mother.. "He Chaos Controlled here and he's stuck in this universe. He can't get back to Mobius and I want to help him!"

Her parents were stunned and Skye knew it. She never shouted at them before before, so it was extremely suprising to see her defending someone that she had just 'met', but Skye has 'known' Shadow for most of her life, ever since he was revealed back when she was still a small child. They could see that she was not joking, nor lying to them. They knew that she wasn't going to give up easily either.

Skye's father released the breath that he had been holding."Alright, Skye, you win." Skye gazed at him with wide eyes. "I say we let him stay here."

Her mother looked like she was ready to protest, but it seemed like she knew she was already defeated. "..Fine."

Skye's heart nearly skipped a beat with happiness and she turned to look at him, who didn't look happy at all. Maybe he still upset over the news report. She did notice that he actually looked itired/i and that was not what Shadow would ever look like. The slightly unfocused eyes and when he was looking through the computer info page, he lightly yawned. "Aren't you glad you can stay here, Shadow?"

"Why should I stay here?" He mumbled, crossing his arms. "I have no use of this place and-"

"Oh, yes you do!" Skye snorted. "I dragged you in here because I want to see you safe! Why would I have brought you here in the first place?"

"To get something out of me!" Shadow yelled back, his fur raising up along his spine. "No one gives ime/i anything out of the kindness of their heart!"

"Now, why would I take anything from you, when you don't have anything to take that isn't something that you need?" He became quiet after that. Skye couldn't guess what he was feeling or thinking at that point. "Shadow," she tried to talk in a more calm tone. "I know that you do appreciate a place of rest and you do need a place to hide, now that the police are looking for you."

He stood there, in deep thought, thinking about what she said. For what seemed like a lifetime, he gave her a small nod.

"Alright, I shall stay until I find a better place to stay." Skye let out a small 'squee' like noise, not caring if anyone heard her. The black hedgehog's eyelids sagged down, making him look exausted compared to his normal appearance. He even looked weaker with the bandages clinging onto his body and the loss of his golden rings just added to the slower hedgehog.

"Are you tired..?"


	3. One Piece of The Puzzle Solved

Skye slowly peeled the bled through gauze from his head to see a dark coloured scab, mostly hidden by newly grown fur.

"Wow, Shadow, I never thought you could heal so fast," she placed the soiled gauze down next to her. Skye was sitting behind Shadow on the floor of her room and she decided to clean up the gash on his head and his scrapped up knee. It had been a day since Skye brought Shadow into the house and he hadn't liked being held down in one place for too long.

"I thought you knew everything about me." Shadow flatly sneered.

"I've never seen you with flesh wounds before, in any true canon. SEGA seem to not like blood or something." She rolled her eyes, remembering that SEGA were the developers of House of the Dead, a shoot 'em up zombie game that had vast amount of blood and gore. She also remembered that in recent SEGA crossover games, all the areas based on said games, were changed to the game's german name for no real reason. "Maybe they want Sonic games to be under teens or something."

"Well, seems this 'SEGA' you keep on talking about do not like violence too much." He said, sounding like he was amused. The brown haired girl gently rubbed a hand towel around the large scab, causing the hedgehog to slightly jump, which was most likely from her sudden touch.

"Sorry, this has some cleaning alcohol in it, but it's mostly warm water in this. I hope you don't mind it too much." She dunked it back into the small bowl, which was filled with the lukewarm water.

"No, no, I'm fine." He mumbled, his voice slightly slurred with sleep. He had fallen asleep in the make shift bed that her mother made for him on Skye's bedroom floor and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was fast asleep.

For a while, Skye stayed by his side. She tried to give herself a reason to be in the room, so she fed her guinea pig as quietly as she could with the noisy pouring of hard food pellets into the eager rodent's food bowl. After that, she just watched him sleep. It was a stupid thing to do, but she wanted to see what he looked like in a normal sleep and she had to admit, he looked adorable. She couldn't understand why she thought that, but he just _did._

"Okay, turn around for your knee." The hedgehog turned on his behind to face her. Looking down at his knee, she couldn't see any loss of fur or any scraps on his knee. "And I thought I couldn't get anymore suprised," she said, having an small idea, so she puffed out her chest and said, "You never cease to suprise me, _black_ hedgehog."

Shadow didn't look like he got the reference to his own words from Sonic Adventure 2 when he met Sonic for the final showdown to the Eclipse Cannon. Guess he can't remember everything. She still couldn't guess what version of Shadow this was, but she had narrowed it down to either his game or Archie canon. Sadly, she did not know what had happened before the race to the Eclipse Cannon in the Archie canon as it wasn't shown.

"You don't get it, do you?"

"..Get what?" Shadow asked slowly, still looking confused as Skye quickly preened the fur on his knee, trying to find any scabs or open scratches. She found nothing of the sort.

"Nevermind," she sighed, wiping the dampness off her hands into her trousers. "I was just referencing something funny." She did feel abit disappointed that he could not remember his own words from a such important peice of Sonic history. The girl felt like she was going to end up being annoyed by the thought for the rest of the day.

Skye turned away to pick up a large roll of fresh gauze. "Aren't you going to clean my knee?"

She shrugged. "Meh, I don't need to. Your knee looks fine as far as I can see. I think your head'll be fine too."

Shadow gave it a look himself, before letting out a small 'hmph'. "Seems that fall I took didn't do any real damage." He glanced over his shoulder at the cage sitting behind him. "And that little being in the cage is constantly staring at me."

"Well, I would be curious if I saw a much bigger rodent than myself." Skye snickered as she realised that Chibi was sitting in the corner of his cage, closely watching Shadow's every movement. "You can take him out of the cage if you want."

"Take it out? You want me to take that creature out of it's cage, even though you keep it under lock and key?" The striped hedgehog glared at the guinea pig.

"You're joking, right? You think that Chibi lives in a cage because he's done something that keeps him in a cage?" She just could not help the most loudest bawl of laughter that came out of her mouth as she rolled onto her back. "That is so funny! You cannot be serious!" She gasped, still laughing her head off.

"What are you in such an uproar about?" Shadow asked, his eyes wide in alarm.

"You. Think. Chibi. Is." Skye snorted inbetween her laughing, trying to take in a good enough breath. The hedgehog sat there watching her rolling around on her back, until she finally wiped the tears out of her eyes and sat up.

Shadow flatly asked, "Are you done?" while she caught her breath.

"Yeah, I'm done. I'm done." Skye wheezed with a wide grin across her face when she saw the hedgehog's angry, but otherwise unreadable face. "Sorry, that was too funny." She shuffled over to her pet's cage and opened it. The rounded rodent glanced up at her before she grabbed him and placed him infront of Shadow. "There you go, Chibi in all of his fat glory."

The two rodent's eyed each other up and down, both rather confused at the other's shape and form. One small normal pet guiena pig and one tall sureal alien hedgehog, intensely staring at each other. Shadow brought his hand to the guinea pig's face, which caused Chibi to shy away from the dark hedgehog.

Skye did realise back when she had gotten Chibi that he has three colours in his coat. Black, red and a dash of white. The same as a certian hedgehog. Chibi was mostly black, had a red 'sock' marking along with dashes of red and one white line down his flat face. Now, for the first time in history, a mobian rodent meets an earth rodent, sadly Skye wished she had a real hedgehog to show him.

"I don't think this 'pig' of yours doesn't like me."

"Nonsense, he just needs alittle push." The girl picked him up and plopped him onto Shadow's lap. "Now, he should be more curious." Shadow glared at her when the guinea pig's sharp claws dug into his leg as he clung onto the hedgehog's thin leg.

"You just had to do that, didn't you?"

"Of course," she smirked at him, loving the face that he was pulling. "You were the one that wanted to see Chibi more close up."

"You are such a pain, girl." Skye only giggled in response. Shadow looked down at the other rodent and slowly went to touch the guiena pig, this time he poked him on his back, causing him to let out a small squeak noise with fright. The hedgehog quickly picked the other rodent up, copying how Skye picked him up to have a better look.

Skye had never seen Shadow being this curious before. He was completely focused on Chibi.

"Oh, and girl?" Asked the Ultimate Lifeform as he kept his eyes on the guinea pig.

"My name is Skye, remember?"

"No matter what your name is, I have been thinking over afew things," he put the guinea pig down onto the duvet underneath them.

"About what?" Skye tilted her head in confusion as Chibi scarpered back into his cage, allowing Skye to close it again.

"About you standing up to me yesterday," he made perfect eye contact with her when she turned back to look at him, his bright red eyes glaring into her green ones. "I'm guessing that you don't do shout often by the look on your parent's faces."

The girl felt embrassed and she shyly nodded. "Yeah, I'm not the one to shout at someone unless they provoke me."

"You show no fear in my presense, even if I yell at you." His lips creeped into a small smile. "Not alot of people are able to even look me in the eye. They think I would end up giving them something to whine about if they got on my worse side and you talk to me like I won't do you no harm. Rather brash if you ask me."

"I am always the weird one in a crowd," she huffed. "Besides, I know that you won't have anything to get out of injuring me and you know it."

Shadow paused, his smile fading back into a frown. "You're correct." The hedgehog got to his feet and he muttered, "Perhaps you know me better than I do."

Skye lightly smiled when she heard that. She had got onto Shadow's good side, even if she got on it by yelling and commanding him to stay in her house. A feeling of hope raised in her.

_Maybe he'll actually like staying here or even..._ She stopped herself, her cheeks beginning to slowly burn.

"There is something else I must speak to you about," he crossed his arms. "How can I leave here to search for a way back to my universe if the whole city is looking for me?"

"That's something I don't know, Shadow." She gave the back of her head a good scratch. "Police don't have a clue your here, so that's good, but you can't go outside. For the moment atleast. I'm sure if the police get enough info on you, you'll be left alone."

"How does that make any sense?"

"When they get to know what you're truely like, you'll be left alone." Skye pressed her index finger on the tip of Shadow's nose. "Simple as that."

He pulled her arm away with a grunt. "Don't do that with me, girl." The hedgehog tightened his grip on her wrist and brought her up to his face, his nose nearly touching hers. "I am not one of your pets, so you can't touch me in such a way, understand?"

Skye gulpped, feeling his breath on her chin as she placed her free hand on his chest. "You're really going to try to threaten me? Jeez, Shadow, as I just said, you won't harm me without a real reason and me touching your nose isn't one." Her eyes gazed to the tip of his nose and noticed how close his face was to her own. "And looks like you're nearly making me give you an eskimo kiss with you putting my face this close to yours." She raised an eyebrow. "I think you've been around Rouge alittle too long if your thinking about that sort of thing."

Shadow's face controted and he released her, his ears bent down. He didn't look at her when she stood up and collected the bowl and gauze.

_Skye, one. Shadow, nothing!_ She thought as she walked into the next room, passing her father in the living room, giving him a high five as she went. When she placed the bowl on one of the kitchen counter, she left a small groan, feeling fear dawn over her victorious wave. _But, I hope I didn't go too far with him._

Skye yawned loudly as she placed her pillow back into her bed. It was well past three in the morning and she knew her head was telling her to get into bed. She normally did this, bringing her pillow back into her room, along with whatever she took into the living room when she got up. Some could call it a nightly ritual, but she wouldn't call it that.

She glanced down at the dark shape below her, who looked like he was fast asleep, but Skye knew that he doesn't sleep one night after the other. Shadow had not spoken a word to her since she teased him. She had tried to speak to him, but he either ignored her or simply gave a mumbled response.

She didn't want him to go this sour with her on just their second day of properly knowing each other. It looked like it was too late to make a change of mind for the time being. Shadow was angry with her, it was that easy to figure out. The girl sighed when she turned on her television and swtiched off the light before heading up into her bed. Slowly, Skye lay down and put her cover over herself.

"Shadow?" He only gave a small grunt in response. "I'm sorry for teasing you today. Though I do admit that I do mock you alot, but I don't mean to hurt you or anything like that." The girl snuggled into her covers. "I know I'm not that good at apologizing, but it's the best I can do. I hope you can forgive me."

Shadow didn't answer her which made her heart sink. He wasn't going to forgive her anytime soon, but she hoped that he might forgive at some point. This was not a good point to end the second day on.


End file.
